1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods of creating one-atom/molecule thick, continuous structures, specifically to methods of creating continuous, monoatomic thick, sheets or ribbons of graphite, of any desired width, and to an embodiment, of these methods; appropriately joining the edges of the graphite ribbon(s) (to itself) to create concentric, continuous, monoatomic thick wall, graphite tubes, FIG. 7.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Molecular/atomic beam epitaxy methods and pulsed laser deposition methods have been used to deposit very thin layers of material, in some cases, one molecule/atom thick, onto various substrates, usually with small surface area (U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,098, “Molecular layer epitaxy method and compositions”, to Yitzchaik, et al., 2001 Nov. 13 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,313, “Oxide films and process for preparing same” to White, et al., 2002 Jan. 29). Some wet chemical methods will deposit a layer of material, sometimes one atom/molecule thick, onto a substrate or floating on a liquid surface (U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,286 “Method for manufacturing organic monomolecular film”, to Ohno, et al., Aug. 24, 1999). Continuous filament is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,423, “Self-cohering, continuous filament non-woven webs”, to Hayes, 2001 Oct. 30.
Ajayan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,343, “Carbon Nanotubule Enclosing a Foreign Material” describes “ . . . carbon tubule comprises a plurality of tubular graphite monoatomic sheets coaxially arranged.” These carbon tubules and the graphite monoatomic sheets are closed (not, repeat, not continuous), as described in Col. 3, lines 4-5 and Col. 3, lines 43-44 and Col. 5, lines 44-48, and Col. 5, lines 63-66. Being closed, these carbon tubules and the coaxial and cylindrical graphite carbon monoatomic sheets are not, repeat, not continuous and do not anticipate this present/instant invention. The Applicant submits that the property of “continuousness” is a distinguishing characteristic, i.e., continuous, quartz optical fiber is different from quartz particles, beach sand.
Hou, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,941, “Modification of Carbon Fiber Surface Characteristics”, Col. 3, lines 28-31 “ . . . the carbonaceous fibrous material may assume the configuration of a continuous length of a multifilament yarn, tow, tape, strand, cable, or similar fibrous assemblage.” Hou does not infer or describe methods to continuous, monoatomic thick structures or continuous, monoatomic thick graphite sheets, ribbons, or tubes. In col. 5, lines 63-65, “The preferred inert gases are monoatomic, . . . ”. Hou does not infer or describe continuous, monoatomic thick structures or continuous, monoatomic thick graphite sheets, ribbons or tubes.
The Applicant submits that the property of being “monoatomic” is a distinguishing characteristic and that monoatomic, nanoscale structures are different from human scale structures, e.g., a VLSI wafer (Very Large Scale Integrated circuit chip) is different from a rock.
Armand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,220, Aug. 9, 1977, (Col. 12, lines 24-32 and Col. 1, lines 43-50) reads; “ . . . n has a value equal to or higher than a minimum value which is a function of the initial binding energy between graphite and the corresponding compound M′yXz this value not exceeding however that corresponding to the formation of continuous monomolecular graphite layers interposed between the layers of the compound M′y Xz in the corresponding compound Cn(M′yXz) . . . ”. Armand uses this same, verbatim, language in two other places in the patent. Armand does not, repeat not describe the methods for creation of “continuous monomolecular graphite sheet, or ribbon, or tubes”. Armand describes the graphite (Col. 7, lines 60-65) as “ . . . The fineness of the particles of the graphite powder enabled said mixture . . . ” and (Col. 9, lines 9-10) “ . . . graphite in the form of fine flakes whose particle sizes were less than 80 microns . . . ” and (Col. 9, lines 45-48) “ . . . pressing a powder for the graphite mixed compound . . . ” and (Col. 11, lines 42-45) “ . . . flakes . . . of graphite . . . shaped by cold pressing . . . ”. Armand, in toto, teaches (classical chemical mixtures and methods) away from this present/instant invention. Armand is not, repeat not, proposing or creating continuous, monoatomic structures. Armand's total discourse on the subject, uses the same words in three places (see above).
Armand, '420, merits literal and narrow interpretation.
Armand, does not, repeat not contain the language: continuous, monoatomic ribbon, continuous, monoatomic graphite ribbon or concentric, continuous monoatomic graphite tubes.
Further, Armand does not, repeat not, infer the concepts of or methods to: continuous, monoatomic ribbon, continuous, monoatomic graphite ribbon or sheet or concentric, continuous graphite tubes, with slightly increasing diameters. The present/instant invention describes methods to continuous monoatomic structures: ribbons, and sheets, and continuous, concentric, monoatomic graphite tubes, which are beyond the horizon/outside the envelope of the Armand reference, see above. Further, the present invention discloses a “new approach/dimension/facet/perspective” toward methods to continuous monoatomic structures that is far different/beyond, even contrary, to the Armand “classical” reference.
For example, Armand employs thermal diffusion (Example 1) and solvent diffusion (Example 2, 3) techniques (both, Example 4) to create powdered graphite mixtures, which are pressure molded to desired form (Examples 5-6).
All classical methods, used in a “batterycentric” perspective.
This instant/present invention, uniquely describes methods to continuous, monoatomic ribbon, continuous, monoatomic graphite ribbon and concentric, continuous, monoatomic thick wall, graphite tubes.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,621, Nov. 17, 1981 (Class 164, sub 485, is far removed in perspective from this instant invention), demonstrates a “mold-centric” perspective. Wilson (west/web version, page 4, lines 3-4) reads; “ . . . mold bodies comprise tubular graphite members of increasing diameter in concentric relationship . . . ”, “members” (Wilson '621), by definition, “member” defined as “ . . . constituent parts . . . ”; (thereby not, repeat not continuous) pg 833, Random House Dictionary, College, 1968).
This instant invention, methods to concentric, continuous, monoatomic thick wall graphite tubes, is patentably distinct from the “ . . . tubular graphite members . . . ” of Wilson '621. Wilson does not, repeat not, disclose relevant methods.
There is no suggestion in the prior art to justify the reinterpretation and/or redefinition of the above common language definitions.
The hindsight perspective from this instant invention does not, repeat not, condone, enbale, or justify, the revision of the above common language definitions.
The above prior art does not contain or infer methods to “continuous, monoatomic ribbon” or “continuous, monoatomic graphite ribbon”, or “concentric, continuous, monoatomic thick wall graphite tubes” or describe methods of creating continuous, monoatomic/monomolecular structures, stacked orthogonally or concentrically or as spiral tubes, to form continuous synergistic strata.
Graphite exists naturally “ . . . in two forms: foliated and amorphous . . . in general, artificial graphite made at high temperature in the electric furnace is now preferred for most uses because of its purity.” (Materials Handbook, 10th Edition, G. S. Brady. pg. 374).